


Why Patrick Loves Hot Tubs

by RawwrrrRose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: I can't even, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Well - Freeform, i basically wrote this in 7th grade excuse the bad story i tried to clean it but, things don't always go as planned obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawwrrrRose/pseuds/RawwrrrRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot tub sex between the odd couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Patrick Loves Hot Tubs

I run into Jonny’s room to grab one of his spare swimsuits. I pull out the first one I see, which happens to be black and red, and race to the bathroom to change. I put the suit on and knock on the bathroom door impatiently.

"Jonny, hurry up! I really want to swim! I haven’t been to your house in a week! It’s been killing me!” I practically scream at his door. Jonny opens the door and I grab his bicep and pull. “Jeezus, could you take any longer.” I smile at him and tug on his arm again. “Hurry the fuck up!” Tazer finally starts walking, well, more like running, down the stairs with me and I grin up at him.

We finally make it to his back door and I scream and fling the door open. I run towards the sparkling blue water but two hands around my waist stop me. “You aren’t getting anywhere near my pool until you put sun block on.” Jonny gives me a look as I start to whine. “Remember what happened last time?” I sigh in defeat and hold my hand out.

Instead of squirting the gross smelling SPF 45 in my hands Jonathan motions for me to turn around. I do as he says and gasp as his cold hands touch my back. “Fuck, dude! Your hands are freezing!” I tell him.

“It’s the sun block. Now stop moving!” I finally stop twitching from the coldness and let his hands sooth the lotion into my back. I find myself relaxing as he massages my shoulders. I slightly tip over and the back of my head falls on his shoulders. He reaches to get more lotion and rubs in on his hands, then places them on my chest. I hiss from the coldness but find myself enjoying his touch. My cheeks burn and I know that I’m blushing. I wait until Jonny is finished putting the lotion on my torso and I pull away from him, running to get to the diving board.

Tazer is laughing as I start jumping up and down on the diving board. I soon flip into the lukewarm water and resurface, looking for him frantically around the pool. I scream as arms wrap themselves around my waist, attempting to drag me down. I flip around in Jonny’s arms and gasp as I see how close his face is to mine.

His chocolate brown eyes stared at me, daring me to lean in and kiss him. I let my eyes flutter shut and I lean into his warm body, letting my lips lightly brush his. Jonny presses his lips harder against mine, making my lips just barely fall open. His tongue slips into my mouth and I moan, pressing my bare torso against his and loving the feeling of the water and his skin sliding across mine.

I pull away for a moment then put my lips right back on his, not being able to help myself. I can feel Tazer smiling and I pull back and grin at him. My arms are around his neck and my legs are around his waist. I’m suddenly pulled against his body and we’re moving towards the stairs. As we’re moving I start kissing Jonny's neck, biting every so often. I smile as he moans, his steps faltering. We finally make it to the stairs and Jon sits down so that my legs are on either side of him and I’m one step higher than he is.

I grab his face in my hands and kiss his perfect lips. I smile as he tickles my sides and break away from our kiss and to laugh.

“Babe, you might want to stop. A few unnecessary problems might arise.” I roll my eyes at Jonathan's corny joke and smile at him before grinding my hips into his stomach. I moan as my dick rubs against his bare stomach. Jonny watches my face and smiles.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He says, wrapping his long arms around my waist. I place my chin on top of his head, inhaling his scent. I smile and he looks up at me. I bend down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. I shake my head.

“I knew you'd recognize my beauty! I'm perfect bitch, don't you forget it.” Jonny shakes his head and smiles at me fondly before pulling me down by my hair to kiss me again. I moan loudly and then bite his lip in attempts to keep myself quiet. I whimper slightly as Tazer stops our kiss to laugh lightly before crushing my mouth to his once again.

I shiver and Jonny looks at me for a small moment before picking me up again. I wrap my arms around his neck as he steps out of the pool and walks over to the hot tub. I grin at him as he pulls the cover off and sets me down gently on the side. I watch as he grabs the remote and turns on the lights and jets and smile coyly, watching as Jonathan walks up the steps to get in. He sits down next to me and I crawl on top of him, making sure to brush my hands over his chest.

“Tease,” He whispers into my ear. I grin at him maliciously. I push my hands against his chest and nibble on the shell of his year, reveling in the sounds he makes in my ear.

“You know you like it.” I grin at him and bite down his chest, sucking at random points. I hiss as the hot water burns my skin, but I get down on my knees to get more access to Tazer’s body. I bite extra hard and smile as he moans and writes underneath me. Jonny thrusts his hips up to show me what he wants as I lick his hip bone, nipping at it as he shivers. He stands up to make his point clear.

“Fuck Patrick, please!” He moans, grabbing my hair in his hands. I pull at his swim trunks, tugging them down till they're all the way off. I grab his erection with my hand and start jerking him off, loving his moans and the way his hips thrust up into my hand.

I finally give in and take Jon’s dick into my mouth. His head slips past my lips and I moan around his dick at the feel of him on my tongue. I start slowly working further and further down his dick, his moans rising in volume. I can sense that he's starting to get into it so I pull away and he whimpers, showing me his displeasure.

“It’s okay; we’ll get to something much better.” I purr, making him shiver. Tazer smiles at me and grabs his dick, moaning as he jerks himself. I smile at the scene, but realize that Jonny is touching himself, and I can’t have that. I pull his hand away and sit him down.

“Do you want to prepare me, or watch me prepare myself?” I ask him, grinning as I look at his face. His eyes are wide and he’s staring at me with a look of pure surprise. I don’t think he thought that I would do it, so I put three fingers in my mouth and sat him down, placing myself so he could see.

I circle my finger around my hole, trying to stop myself from shutting my eyes. He watches me, his face awestruck. I love the sudden control I have over him and slowly push my finger in, moaning his name. His face turns red and he puts his hand on his dick, groaning as I push another in. I stretch my fingers out, barely hitting my prostate. I almost scream his name as I rub my fingers up against it, working my hips down onto my fingers frantically. 

Jonny's finally had enough and takes my fingers out, replacing them with his own. He adds another finger and I bite my lip to censor myself as his fingers press against my prostate. Finally, I stop him and sit him back down, sliding my body down his.

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy.” I tell him, smiling as he grabs my hips. I slide down onto his dick, slightly hissing in pain. I get all the way down and sit with my forehead against his, kissing his neck and biting lightly at his collarbones as I wait for my body to get used to him. I finally relax into him and start grinding my body down, smiling at the delicious friction that it causes.

Jonny takes my hips back into his hands and helps me move up and down on his cock, making him groan in pleasure. I rock against his body, moaning and screaming in pleasure as I find my prostate and make him hit it repeatedly. Jonny grins up at me, pushing my hair back and pulling me down to kiss my lips and face. I press my hands against his chest and try to fuck myself on his dick harder, moaning as he reaches up to pull at my nipples. 

“Oh fuck Jonny, I'm gonna fucking come!” I somehow manage to get out to him. My body is shaking from the pleasure and I scream his name as I come. A few more thrusts and Jonny is coming into my body, making me shudder.

I rest my head on his shoulder and breathe heavily for a while. I smile and kiss his shoulder and look at his face. "You look like a dork oh my God, stop smiling like that you freak." 

His grin gets even wider as he says, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know the actual sex scene is like 3 sentences, but I wrote this when I was in like 7th grade or something. I tried to fix it, but I'm exhausted as fuck right now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
